


What he needs

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Sub Mark, Submission, very dubcon for many reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	What he needs

Mark was feeling great. He was finally hanging out with Jack, just the two of them, going to a local bar and having a laugh. It was fun. He felt like they were closer friends, though he doubted that was true- he'd always loved Jack, he was one of Marks best friends.

Mark told Jack just as much, laughing when Jack scrunched up his nose.

"Don't get all soft on me ya big shite," Jack jokes.

"Well tough luck, I am!" Mark jokes back. "I love you! You're my best friend! Ha ha ha!"

Jack pretends to groan as though pained, unable to stop himself laughing after.

They're so caught up, joking around, they don't notice the people in the little alley they were cutting through slowly moving to trap them. Two men followed behind them, two ahead starting to head towards them.

By the time they notice, it's too late.

"Would you look at this, boys?" One of them taunts, Mark instinctively trying to shield Jack.

"Awww, isn't that cute, getting protective there pretty boy?" A different one taunts.

"Just leave us alone, we haven't done anything to you." Mark says, keeping his voice sharp, shoulders squared.

"Grab greeny," a different voice yells, sounding more authoritative than the others.

Mark is shoved, an foot catching his ankle, making him fall hard on the ground. He tries to get up straight away, worried by the muffled yells that are clearly Jack.

"Leave him alone!" Mark yells.

Someone is quick to grab one of his arms, twisting it painfully behind his back, leaving Mark helpless. Even a simple twitch could break his wrist and the agony shooting through his arm has him wincing, biting back pained sounds.

Whoever has his arm manhandles him around so he's kneeling, facing Jack, a hand painfully holding his head in place by his hair. Two men have Jack held tightly, hands duct-taped together and gagged. Jacks eyes are wide, panicked, jerking every now and then in attempt to escape.

"What a prize this one is, hm?" Someone says, Mark recognising it to be the more authoritative one.

Mark gulps when he realises it's him they're talking about. "Piss off."

The man laughs, crouching down, reaching up to caress his face. When Mark tries to push him away with his free hand, the man easily catches it. His grip is stronger than Marks. He forces two of Marks fingers into his own mouth and it's then that Mark realises what's about to happen.

He's about to struggle again, harder, not caring for his wrist. The man seems realise from Marks expression.

"Stay still," he demands, loud and commanding. 

Marks eyes widen, hating that he responds to the command. The man stands up, letting Marks hand drop, the man holding him tying his hands together behind his back.

"Here, I will prepare him, you can use his mouth."

The two switch, the one holding his arm now stood in front of him, grinning, crotch level with his face. Mark squirms, muttering insults, as his pants are undone. He struggles more when the guy in front of him pulls his dick out.

The man behind him yanks his head back by his hair, biting harshly into his neck and holding for a moment, Mark crying out from the pain. He's surprised blood wasn't drawn.

"Do as you are told, pet," the man commands. "Now, be a good bitch and suck him off."

Mark quivers for a moment, sobbing, but doing as he is told. Apparently not fast enough though. The guy grabs the back of Marks head, thrusting into his open mouth, making him gag. But the guy continues, pushing in until Mark is forced to deepthroat him. Tears leak out the side of his eyes, swallowing instinctively, throat burning.

When he is finally able to gasp for breath, he feels dizzy. He's vaguely aware of someone shouting, but then the guy is forcing himself back into Marks throat.

The cycle is enough, the burn keeping him distracted enough that he's only just aware of the lubed fingers pushing inside his ass. The man stretches him open the entire time the guy forces into Marks throat. Mark can't help but think that he's prepared, just fuck him, get this over with.

When the guy cums, he holds Mark on him, Mark having no choice but to swallow every last drop. Once done, the guy drops him completely, letting him sag forward so that his cheek is pressed to the floor.

"Perfect," Mark vaguely hears. "He's even better than I thought he would be. Already giving in." Mark can feel someone leaning over him, breath on his ear. "Isn't that right, pretty boy? Look at you. Everything about you screams 'fuck me'. Have you already submitted?"

Mark doesn't even have it in him to deny it. His head is spinning, ass clenching on nothing and his dick has decided to take interest. He's exactly where and how they want him and there's nothing he can do about it.

And he hates that he's turned on by it.

He's surprised when he's manhandled, turned around and sat on the mans lap, straddling his thighs. The man is sat up, an arm curled around Marks waist. He feels the man line himself up, holding eye contact as he slowly directs Mark down onto him. Marks eyes flutter closed, pressing his head into the mans neck.

It doesn't take him long to get used to the feeling of being full. The man doesn't wait long for him either, which is good. The man grabs Marks hips, lifting him up and dropping him down. The force of it drags a moan out Mark.

"Ride me," the man says into his ear. 

He is not too loud as to hurt Marks ear, but loud enough that Jack can hear. Mark knows this. He doesn't care.

It takes a moment to find purchase, but he's soon rocking back and forth on the man. He clenches his muscles as he lifts himself up, dragging moans out of the man. It's not long before his thighs are burning, but he doesn't care. At this point, Mark is chasing his orgasm.

The man starts to bite and suck at his neck, leaving a trail of future hickeys. Mark tilts his head, exposing his neck more, unable to hold back his moans anymore.

It doesn't take them long to finish, though it feels like longer. The man doesn't let Mark go for a long moment, savouring his high. The man actually snaps at one of his 'teamworker's when they try to have a turn.

"This one's mine," he finally says. His tone leaves no room for debate. "Untie the other one. I suppose he'll want to say goodbye."

Goodbye? Mark can't work out what is going on probably.

"Mark- Mark get up, come on," Jack says, wearily watching the man. "Mark!"

Jack is surprised when the man not only lets go of Mark, but helps him to his feet. Mark does wobble for a moment, but eventually turns to Jack. He looks dazed.

"Mark, come on, we gotta go."

"Go?"

"Yes, go, get the fuck away from here."

"You know," the man says, tone seductive, curling his arms around Marks waist. "You could always come with me? I'm going to give you a choice. I know what the answer will be." He dips his fingers into Marks dripping hole, Mark softly gasping at the very wet noise it makes. "You could go with your little friend here.. or stay with me."

"Mark," Jack hisses. He wants to yank Mark away, drag him home, force him away from whatever is happening. But Jack is scared. To see Mark, a very confident, loud, outspoken man reduced to a whimpering mess, letting some random guy in an alley finger him...

Jack is terrified.

"S-stay with you?" Mark finally breaths.

The man hums, caressing Marks stomach and sides, slowly. "You're a very nice man, amazing and from what I've seen tonight... I'd very much like to keep you."

"Keep me?"

"Yes, pet. You would be mine. Mine to take care of. To feed. To bathe." The man pauses, leaning in, lowering his voice for emphasis; "to fuck."

Marks eyes close, moaning low and needy.

"Mark, come on, let's go home," Jack insists. "There's nothing he can give you that you can't get at home."

The man chuckles. "Are you saying that you'd fuck him weak?"

Mark makes a weird noise, opening his eyes to give Jack a needy look. It shows just how far gone he is. His pupils are blown wide. Jack decides that he can't let Mark go anywhere in this state.

"If that's what he needs," Jack forces himself to say. "I'm definitely a better lay than you."

"Is that so?" The man sneers.

"Yeah, Mark can come home and find out."

Mark sways for a moment, finally stepping away from the man and towards Jack. Jack quickly gathers him in his arms, holding onto him tight, ignoring the needy noises coming from his friend.

"Come on Mark, we're going home."


End file.
